Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion.Category:Utility Gabumon crying picture I don't see why this should be deleted, i was just trying to add a picture to the gallery --Tentomon22 (talk) 16:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's because it's unlicensed. See File:XILA-Mon.png for an example of proper licensing of a fanart. Also, do you have the artist's permission to post it here? That also needs to be placed in the licensing when the fanart is not yours. 16:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but it was the only picture of Gabumon crying i could find. Don't get me blocked. (will this get me blocked?) --Tentomon22 (talk) 16:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Monodramon (Tamers) I still think we should keep this, since we are going to have people searching for, for example, Taichi's MetalGreymon, or Ruki's Kyuubimon. As long as it remains a redirect, it should be harmless.KrytenKoro 01:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon Names with X Those Digimon are natural carriers of the X-Antibody and, thus, do not need X in their names. Papumon redirected into Pupumon; since it isn't there, it probably should be deleted in case there actually is a Papumon somewhere. Lanate (talk) 04:36, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Delete Help me to delete the pages I labeled for deletion. They all in a mess. Thanks ya ^_^ I will start them overall. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 01:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Boobmon Fanfiction name and obviously a vandalism article made by an IP. -Adv193 23:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Mantarou Inoue This article was just made by an IP weirdo. Heres the IP:80.0.25.43 By Digimodify23 Apple Obviously not Digimon related. Just about some random story about Apples. Here's the dude's IP: 69.114.119.146 -GuiledDragon (August 25, 2010) Low-quality Bandai Images from card scans All the ones I've added should be replaced with the actual card scans, and have the links corrected to the card's file name.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Taiki Kudou (Xros Wars Hunters) Yes, it is not required as it is the same for existing Taiki Kudou's Xros Wars Profile but these lazy administrators never edit them so I thought of making another page. If they start editing pages on time, no unnecessary page would be made. -- 16:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Ben 10, 000 Relicense How to give your license or work, after I actually want me to prove that it belongs to me? :As specified on the upload page: Fanart must be licensed to its originating artist, and must have the "Fan Images" category applied to the image. All fan art must also be used on a fan article, and not simply to decorate your user page. Uncredited, uncategorized, or unused fanart will be deleted, and may be locked to prevent reuploading. Licensing example File:XILA-Mon.png That example specifies: Artwork of XILA-Mon for B/C by Shiramu-Kuromu As such, the correct format is to specify the name of the image, its usage, and the original artist. If the uploader is not the original artist, the image should also demonstrate proof that the original artist gave permission to use the image. (Perhaps with a quote of an e-mail exchange, or a link to some forum message). 19:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I did it right but I put the licensing on for File:Ophanimon by Cilia14.jpg, File:Magnaangewomon by holyangeldragon.gif, File:Succubamon tanlisette.png, and File:SuccubamonBM.gif.--Red Duel 17:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Did you actually get permission to use these fanarts in the first place? That's another big part of it. 20:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::yes.--Red Duel 17:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Does this fit the licensing bill now? ToaCodyNuva (talk) 19:34, 11/18/2013 19:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Swordmon you see i didnt know to where to put the owners name i knew who it was but i could not the place to type it Asukamon What is the reason the page has been deleted Asukamon? What the? Who has been tagging fan creations with deletion tags? There's nothing wrong being done here! My own Fan Character Infobox isn't even showing up now! --Taylor Gorrell 15:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Vaderix I didn't see the licensing details the first time uploading Vaderix, but I did in later uploading. I made up everything regarding Vaderix. Please do not put it back on the delete list. Tepheris (talk) 20:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Then you need to license it correctly, like in File:XILA-Mon.png, which is the ONLY WAY to not have your image deleted. 20:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello About Fan:King Dramon Yurimon Question What about Fan:Yurimon Adding Shinobi Type Digimon Why does anybody adding Digimon from Naruto Series like Fan:Ankomon. --Dypaul15 01:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Fan Pages Why are u Deleting Fan Pages that I made? --Dypaul15 01:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Fan pictures Why are you deleting fan images and what is 12 20? --Gsueso (talk) 13:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :All images need to be licensed, and 12 20 is December 20th. You have until then to update the image attribution as instructed in the community corner, sitenotice, or upload guidelines. The format is to use attribution based on File:XILA-Mon.png 13:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I Don't understand how to license--Gsueso (talk) 14:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Click on File:XILA-Mon.png for an example. The license is the part under the heading "Description." You need to go to your image's page and type up the license for it, saying who the original artist is and if it isn't you, you have to prove you have permission to use it. I hope this helped youCrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 21:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) AncientOmnimon Zwart and Patamon X I don't know how tho licence my images, and whenever I look at the page about it, half of it is cut off and inaccessible. –––– PerseusLink. :Fanart must be licensed to its originating artist, and must have the "Fan Images" category applied to the image. All fan art must also be used on a fan article, and not simply to decorate your user page. Uncredited, uncategorized, or unused fanart will be deleted, and may be locked to prevent reuploading. :Any fanart placed in the main articles will be permanently deleted, and copies of that image that are reuploaded will also be deleted, with vandalism warnings given to repeat uploaders. ;Licensing example *File:XILA-Mon.png Time for a purge Ping. 13:22, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Deleting pics? I can delete a bunch if you wantMarcusbwfc (talk) 20:36, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm confused I draw all the Fanart I post here, but I don't know how to edit the page to put the license in. Therefore, some of my Fanart of my fan Digimon is on canidates for deletion, and I have no way of correcting the mistake.